MobilePet Online
Pet Breads Red Text = Premium *Cat Black Cat - 599 FunCoins Maine Cat Red Tabby Cat Russian Blue Tabby Cat White Tabby Cat *Dog Beagle Black Lab Chocolate Lab Dalmatian Labrador Retriever Nacho Chihuahua - 599 FunCoins Pit Bull Puppy Love - 599 FunCoins *Dragon Green Dragon - 1499 FunCoins Rock Dragon - 1499 FunCoins *Fish Blue Betta - 599 FunCoins Goldfish - 499 FunCoins Red Betta - 599 FunCoins *Rabbit Black Netherlands Dwarf Blue Netherlands Dwarf Brown Netherlands Dwarf Cream Netherlands Dwarf Easter Bunny - 599 FunCoins Light Brown Netherlands Dwarf White Netherlands Dwarf *Rock Pet Rock - 999 FunCoins Training You can take 1 class per pet every 24 Hours and earn 5TP. Pet Skils *Cat Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 Sunbeam Harvesting Lv05 Feline Idol Lv05 Jumping Lv10 Gardening Lv15 Mousing Lv30 Yarn Batting *Dog Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 Garden Digging - 10TP Lv05 Playing Cards - 15TP Lv05 Speaking - 15TP Lv10 Swimming - 30TP Lv15 Guarding - 60TP Lv30 Tug-Of-War - 120TP *Dragon Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 BBQ - 10TP Lv05 Soaring - 15TP *Fish Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 Hook Evasion Lv05 Treasure Hunt Lv05 Jumping Lv10 Swimming Lv15 Gaming *Rabbit Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 Garden Digging Lv05 Tea Party Lv05 Jumping Lv10 Gardening Lv15 Magic *Rock Lv00 Marathon Running - 5TP Lv00 Garden Digging Lv05 Rock/Paper/Scissors Lv05 Paperweight Lv10 Swimming Lv 30 hatching Game Trophies Studious – 5 Points ::Awarded for completing 5 Classes with a MobilePet Getting Out - 5 Points ::Awarded for 100 Successful Play Dates Animal Control - 5 Points ::Awarded for successfully searching for a missing pet. Proud Parent - 5 Points ::Awarded when your pet reaches MobilePet Level 3 Sweet Treats - 5 Points ::Awarded for giving 100 Treats Looking Around - 5 Points ::Awarded for visiting 50 different MobilePets Bookworm - 10 Points ::Awarded for completing 10 Classes with a MobilePet Noble Neighbor - 10 Points ::Awarded for 500 Successful Play Dates Role Model - 10 Points ::Awarded when your pet reaches MobilePet Level 10 Pet Rescuer - 10 Points ::Awarded for Returning 15 Lost Pets Nanny - 10 Points ::Awarded for PetSitting for 20 Days Well Rested - 10 Points ::Awarded for Putting your Pet to Bed 7 nights in a row, before it gets tired! No Tricks Here - 10 Points ::Awarded for giving 500 Treats Wandering Soul - 10 Points ::Awarded for visiting 100 different MobilePets Honor Student - 15 Points ::Awarded for completing 25 Classes with a MobilePet Leader of the Pack - 15 Points ::Awarded for 1000 Successful Play Dates All Grown up - 15 Points ::Awarded when your pet reaches MobilePet Level 20 Always Welcome - 15 Points ::Awarded for giving 1000 Treats Friend Finder - 15 Points ::Awarded for visiting 200 different MobilePets Teachers Pet - 20 Points ::Awarded for completing 55 Classes with a MobilePet What are you waiting for? - 20 Points ::Awarded for having 60 unspent Training Points. Talk of the Town - 20 Points ::Awarded for 5000 Successful Play Dates Mi Pet e tu Pet - 20 Points ::Awarded for giving 5000 Treats Pets Ahoy! - 20 Points ::Awarded for visiting 400 different MobilePets Good Neighbor - 25 Points ::Awarded for visiting 800 different MobilePets Jack of All Trades - 30 Points ::Awarded for Training a MobilePet in all available Skills Popular Pet - 30 Points ::Awarded for 10000 Successful Play Dates Labra-cabarda - 30 Points ::Awarded for reaching level 20 with all three breeds of Labradors Snack Party - 30 Points ::Awarded for giving 10000 Treats Welcome Wagon - 30 Points ::Awarded for visiting 1500 different MobilePets Community Connoisseur - 35 Points ::Awarded for visiting 2500 different MobilePets MobilePet Party - 40 Points ::Awarded for 50000 Successful Play Dates MobilePet Maniac - 40 Points ::Awarded for giving 50000 Treats Category:Game Category:Social Games